


Jealous Rivalry

by starlightwalking



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: A king is not supposed to slip away with a stranger at a ball, but after how this night's been going, Thorin needs a distraction.





	Jealous Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM, 3/2. Today's bingo squares were Legolas/Thorin from the Crack Ships card and "early/skyline/almost/mask" from the Four Words card. I strayed from the "true drabble" guidelines for that one...even when I'm writing ficlets I can't keep my shit that short!  
> This is a bit (well, a lot) of a departure from my usual Legolas headcanons, but it sure was exciting!  
> Fenegroth is LOTRO's name for Thranduil's halls; I transposed that into Greenwood's capital city for the purposes of this AU.  
> Background pairings: Gigolas & Bagginshield. This is not a romantic fling, lol.

Thorin had begun the night with a handsome courtier on his arm, almost certain of his success in winning Bilbo's heart. He had certainly not anticipated the disastrous comment that drove Bilbo to storm out of the masque in a fury. He was grateful for the mask that hid his identity, or else all of Erebor and Greenwood would know of King Thorin's disgrace; he had also not anticipated just how sour a mood Bilbo's flight would leave him in—nor how willing he'd be to do anything to distract himself.

Most surprising of all was the position he found himself in now: pressed up against a stranger as they made passionate, violent love.

It had all happened so fast that Thorin's head spun. Some other courtier, a young man from Greenwood with glorious blond hair (not Thorin's type, but pretty enough), had laughed tipsily at his plight and spun him away across the dance floor and into a guest room.

"Masks stay on," Thorin had warned him, and the youth was more than happy to comply. He pressed his lips to Thorin's, and one thing led quickly to another until the masks were all they wore. The blond youth whined beneath him, insulting and praising Thorin's skills in the same breath.

"Ahh," the youth sighed at last when they were finished. "For a gentleman, you like it  _rough_."

Thorin laughed hoarsely, slapping the youth's ass before tossing his clothes back at him. "For a lad, you like it loveless."

"Oh," the youth said airily, "I've got my reasons. There's a man my age, one of Erebor's princes, who turned me down. But I know he wants me. Once he learns I've been with someone else he'll realize just how  _jealous_ he is." He grinned with far too much teeth.

Thorin stared. "One of the princes?" he said, dumbfounded. One of his  _nephews_?! He could have sworn Fíli didn't look at anyone that way, and Kíli was engaged to Greenwood's princess.

"Maybe not a prince, but some lordling. Beardy fellow, ginger. An absolute  _hunk._ "

"Gimli?!" Thorin spluttered.

"I don't want to name names," the youth said, slipping back into his skirts. "I'm glad this is a masque. If my father knew I'd slipped off with one of Thorin's courtiers... He'd lock me in a dungeon so deep I'd never see Felegoth's skyline again."

Still pantsless, Thorin sat down on the bed heavily. He should have thought before slipping away with some foreigner...! He was in enough political trouble as it was, courting a merchant from the Shire. If word got out, they'd have him in bed with  _Thranduil_  next...

"You alright?" the youth asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I should've left early, run after Bilbo..." Thorin groaned, tearing at his beard. "You're not...high-ranking, are you?"

"I thought you wanted to keep the masks  _on_ ," the youth pouted.

Thorin tore his mask off and glowered. The youth let out a strangled gasp.

" _You're..._ Oh,  _fuck._ " He lifted his mask sheepishly, and Thorin's worst fears were confirmed. This was Prince Legolas, Thranduil's son.

"If this gets out..." Thorin trailed off, glaring at him meaningfully.

"I'll suffer an early death, I'm sure," Legolas said.

"Or  _I_  will." Thorin groaned. "Your father and I barely see eye to eye as it is!"

"He'll kill both of us, then himself." Legolas shuddered. "My lips are sealed. Even to Gimli, once I win his affections."

"I'm just glad you're not after Fíli," Thorin muttered, finally redressing himself.

"Goodness, no." Legolas lowered his mask and offered Thorin his arm. "Back to the party, before anyone realizes we've been gone?"

Thorin replaced his own mask and linked his arm with Legolas's. "We never speak a word of this," he warned.

"Agreed." Legolas smirked. "I would never live it down."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
